Best Christmas Yet
by Whisper-of-Warning
Summary: Clary is determined to make this the best Christmas yet, and she has her friends their to back her up. No fighting, just Holiday cheer! Clace


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or its characters, sadly I know I'm as devastated as you are *sniff, sniff*.**

**Thanks to everyone for all the reviews on the two stories I wrote. All the compliments are so flattering! I was just strolling through all the stories people wrote on our beloved Shadowhunters and I saw no one wrote any Christmas stories; well I'm here to change that MWAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Clary couldn't help the smile that creeped onto her face, she couldn't stop it nor did she want to. The site before her was the beautiful thing she had ever seen, out her bedroom window at the Institute she watched New York slowly turn into a winter wonderland. Her eyes followed each snowflake as it joined the others on the white coat that gathered on the streets. Clary bit her lip as she smiled; it was her favorite time of year…Christmas! Clary couldn't even fathom how some people preferred Halloween or Thanksgiving. Christmas was all about giving and receiving, see the looks on peoples faces when you give them the gift they had always wanted, or how touched they were you had thought of them.

Clary watched as children pointed at toys in the shop windows, excitement painted on their face in bright colors. Clary wanted to open her window and just smell the cheer and feel the joy of the season. But when she took a deep breath all she smelt was burnt food and smoke. Clary cringed at what, she couldn't even imagine, Isabelle was making. And the feeling she got wasn't happiness but emptiness, she felt the smile slide off her face as she stared at the site of boyfriends and girlfriends holding hands and smiling at each other love in their eyes. It brought back the conversation that she and Jace had just that morning.

_

* * *

Clary bounced down the stairs, her hair was untamed, curls everywhere. She practically danced into the kitchen not even the smell of Isabelle's cooking could bring her down._ _The smile on her face just widened as she saw everyone in the room. Isabelle was singing while she cooked, her black mane swinging left to right as she bobbed her head to music that no one else could hear. Simon was hugging Isabelle from behind as she cooked, kissing her neck every now and then making her giggle. Alec sat with Magnus at the table smiling as he, rainbow pants and all, went on and on about fashion and how the only one who had it was Isabelle. Jace sat at the counter his golden head was down as he was reading something Maia had put in front of him. His lashes flickered as he read the page in front of him, while Maia sat stealing glances at Simon and Clary could bet that she still wasn't over him. Clary had never been so happy that the Clave erased the rule that only Shadowhunters could enter an Institute, although a Shadowhunter had to invite a Downworlder in, which was fine by her. _

_She couldn't even imagine her life without them; they had fought together side by side. She had killed her father Valentine and brought Jace back from the dead. While Maia, Simon, Alec and Magnus all fought in the war, where she had used a rune she made up to unite them. Jace had went off to fight Sebastian/Jonathan himself where Isabelle had saved him from near death only to come to Clary's rescue and die at the hand of his so called father. The only member missing was Max, Clary felt a rush of cold at the thought of all promises she made to the boy that she would never be able to fulfill. _

_Clary coughed lightly, which no one seemed to notice, so she clumsily went around the room giving everyone a kiss on the cheek. Alec pretended to be disgusted then smiled; Magnus tabbed his cheek and gave her a kiss back. Maia accepted her kiss and gave her a hug in return. She then pivoted her body toward Jace staring at him lovingly._

_This was the boy she couldn't live a day without, because a day without him wasn't a day worth living. 'That's why I made the choice to bring him back' Clary thought. He was still just as beautiful as he was when she first met him, maybe even more beautiful now that she knew him and all his hidden scars. Clary mentally laughed 'though I don't think he can get any more beautiful.'_

_Clary thoughts only broke when Jace was just about to raise his head, Clary swiftly swooped in and pecked his cheek and before he could pull her in for a real kiss, she skipped over the Isabelle and Simon to peck both their cheeks as well. She had everyone's attention then and the excitement in her stomach just wouldn't lower so all she could do was smile really wide, earning laughs from everyone in the kitchen._

"_What's got you in such a great mood?" Simon said with a raise of his eyebrow._

_Clary was too stunned to be jealous, she felt her mouth fall open, "You don't know what day it is!" Clary couldn't believe her ears when everyone replied 24__th__. "Yes and what month?" _

_Alec frowned confused "December?"_

"_Really! None of you know!" Clary's bewildered look searched everyone's faces looking for some realization but none surfaced. "It's Christmas Eve!"_

_Realization struck Simons face, "Really! With all that happened this year I guess I just forgot. Wow I have to get home, there's a lot to do." Simon shared a passionate kiss with Isabelle before kissing Clary on the cheek, he was out the door before she could speak another word. _

"_We have a lot to do to. We have to pick up presents and decorate, Santa's gonna be here soon." Clary said in excitement._

"_Yeah I think we have some Christmas decorations in the basement." Isabelle said her own voice filling with excitement. '__They have a basement?__' Clary couldn't help but think the thought._

"_Yeah Magnus and I can go get a tree." Alec turned to Magnus with such joy, Clary hadn't ever seen on his face before._

"_And I can run to my place and pick up some Christmas lights." Maia said with a smile joining Clary near the kitchen opening. "And afterward you, Isabelle and I can go out and buy some presents." Clary felt like her heart was going to explode._

"_It will just be us seeing as the adults are in Idris, but it will be the best Christmas yet!" Isabelle said running over to hug Clary. After all their hardships Clary had managed to break Isabelle's icy exterior and into her heart. The two were now inseparable and to Clary it felt good to have a girl best friend. The girls started jumping up and down, even the tom boy Maia was squealing with them the spirit of Christmas was light in the air._

"_No." He had whispered it, the only person who hadn't spoken through all their excitement, the man Clary loved. _

_Jace._

"_What do you mean?" Alec asked turning to Jace with a confused look._

"_I mean no. Does someone need to buy you a dictionary for Christmas?" Jace snapped back and Alec looked as if he had been slapped._

"_You can't just say no!" Isabelle said detaching herself from Clary, "And don't talk to Alec like that!"_

"_I believe I just did." Jace said with a smirk, whether he was referring to saying no or talking to Alec the way he had Clary didn't know, he and Isabelle were locked in a death stare, like if looks could kill these two would have knocked out an entire Country. _

"_But Jace," Clary said through downcast eyes, and in a small voice. "It's Christmas Eve."_

_Jace turned his gaze to Clary and everyone watched as he softened. She looked like a little puppy with its tail between its legs. She looked up at him through her thick lashes and he sighed. "We don't have time to celebrate Christmas. If you remember why your parents aren't here in the first place it's because their still searching for Seb-" He shook his head with a grunt, "Jonathon's body. And besides Clary you still have training. You aren't even close to being qualified as a Shadowhunter yet and I don't think that any Demon's are kicking it back and singing jingle bells around a Christmas tree."_

"_Jace were been training for weeks and we can at least take a couples day to-" Clary was cut short._

"_You wanted to be a Shadowhunter, well baby this is the job description," He put three fingers up. "No Breaks. No Stopping. No Holidays." He counted them off using his three fingers._

"_No Happiness." Isabella mumbled, causing Magnus to snort. Jace ignored the two only looking at Clary, waiting for this knowledge to be hammered into her head and accepting it, but she couldn't…she wouldn't._

"_Christmas is about happiness and cheer and-" _

"_I said no!" Jace snapped before stalking toward the front door and slamming it shut. Everyone jumped as the loud noise entered the room. Clary then turned and ran, determined not to let any of them see her tears._

* * *

Clary sighed and pressed her face to the frosty window, why was it he had to shoot down anything happy? Maybe he thought he still didn't deserve it, but Clary didn't think so. Her heart fluttered when she heard footsteps up the stairs, 'maybe he's come to apologize and-' but her sudden hope evaporated as Jace's bedroom door opened and shut with a slam. He was still furious, why she had no idea. They weren't even decorating the house; nothing was even happening all was silent. Clary felt her body slowly lower until, she was sitting on her bed, she was just so confused.

She just wanted it to be the best Christmas ever, why was that so much to ask? As she started to drown in self sorrow, Isabelle entered her room, a tray full of cookies in her hand. Clary jumped when Isabelle closed the door.

"Hey," Isabelle spoke softly, 'so not to set me off.' Clary thought. She was touched at the gesture. "May I?" She pointed to the other side of the bed; Clary found all she could do was nod. "Alec bought these for you, so don't freak out I didn't make them, their edible." She said with a laugh as she pushed the tray toward Clary. A sudden thought jumped into her head, than what was that scent of something burning early? She tenderly took one of the cookies in her hands, nibbling on the corners. "I know what you're thinking there great, but there not as good as the ones were going to be making for dear ole' Saint Nick." Clary stopped mid bite.

"You mean?" Clary looked at Isabelle hopeful.

"Oh come on have we ever listen to Jace before." She said with a cheeky smile. "You're like the Queen of Disobedience." Clary jumped on top of Isabelle pulling her into a big hug and almost knocking the tray of cookies down in the process. Clary then jumped up, grabbing Isabelle's hand and half dragged her out her door and down the corridor. They reached the front door just as Maia came in along side Alec and Magnus each had a large box in their hands. Their clothing was covered in snow and flacks were still perfectly shaped in their hair. Each had a large smile.

"We got the lights." Maia said. "I think it's only logical we get a tree to with them." Clary almost cried as she looked at them, this was what she wanted. Her eyes wandered over her shoulder to a dark corridor that led to Jace, she wished he would just enjoy it. No one knew how long they were gonna be around for, you never did when you're a Shadowhunter. 'This is what I want.' Clary thought, but as she stared at their faces another thought jumped in. 'This is what they want.' She couldn't help the smile that broke out on her face. 'This is what we all want.' She reached forward and grabbed the heavy box out of Maia hands giggling as they all went to set the boxes in the library.

* * *

So that's how they spent their day, half-way through Christmas tree shopping Simon met up with them and a snow ball fight broke out with the champion being Alec and Simon since Magnus cheated. After dragging the tree home, they set it in the library, the perfect spot for the Christmas tree. Isabelle, Clary and Maia baked Christmas shaped cookies and when the three were done they were covered head to toe in flour.

Then the part Clary was looking forward to most…decorating! And seeing as the Institute was a big place, the group decided it would be best to only decorate the library, seeing as it was where the tree was. Clary took a breath and looked at the large room. There was a spiral staircase that led to another level of the library, and there was a fireplace in the far corner. They could decorate Hodge's desk with the Christmas town they found downstairs and make fake snow on the book shelves.

Though through all the excitement Clary couldn't help glancing at the door, just to see if he would walk in. Someone did walk in though it wasn't the love of her life; it was Simon and Isabelle with a radio of some sort.

"We got a Christmas CD!" Simon declared with joy.

"To bad this idiot got an instrumental CD so the words will have to be filled with our beautiful singing voices." Isabelle said with a glare at Simon, who smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck.

As different Christmas songs filled the room, the gang did their best to sing them correct although they mostly made up their own words; laughter fueled them as they worked on the room. The gang danced around the library joy pulsing through their veins, even awkward Alec was dancing and laughing.

"LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW, LET IT SNOW!" They all sang together, in union like a choir of some sort. Each voice was beautiful and elegant in its own way, though Clary always suspected Alec would be a good singer.

"When we finally kiss goodnight," Simon said holding Isabelle, "How I'll hate going out in the storm."

"But if you really hold me tight," Isabelle said holding Simon tighter to her. "All the way home I'll be warm."

"The fire is slowly diein'" Magnus sang to Alec, "And my dear were still goodbyein'" Magnus swiped the hair out of Alec's eyes, and gently stroked his cheek.

"But as long as you love me so…" Alec completed with a smile, putting his hand over Magnus's.

"Let it snow, Let it snow, Let it snow." Clary finished her voice beautiful as if flowed through the air. The song then ended and a new one began. Isabelle nudged her to sing, and Clary found herself actually doing it.

Clary- **Bold**, Isabelle and Maia- _Italic_,Both- **Underline**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**I don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

Clary already knew what she really wanted for Christmas, Jace Lightwood. Nothing else would do. She ran over to Isabelle and Maia urging them to sing with her.

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**There is just one thing I need**

**And I**** don't care about the presents**

**Underneath the Christmas tree**

The melody they created was beautiful, it flowed through the room, and suddenly no one was decorating any more but dancing around the room. Clary, Isabelle and Maia were trying to dance at the same rhythm but it proved useless.

**I don't need to hang my stocking**

**There upon the fireplace**

**Santa Claus won't make me happy**

**With a toy on Christmas day**

Suddenly the rhythm between the gang was becoming easier, and everyone was doing to same foot work as the other.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**All I want for Christmas is you**

**I won't ask for much this Christmas**

**I won't even wish for snow**

_And I_**, I just wanna keep on waiting**

**Underneath the mistletoe**

Clary looked up as mistletoe visualized over her; she turned wide eyed to Magnus who winked. She hooked arms with him and they waltz around the library.

**I won't make a list and send it**

**To the North Pole for St. Nick**

**I won't even stay awake**

**To hear those magic reindeer click**

**Cause I just want you here tonight**

**Holding onto me so tight**

**What more can I do**

**Oh baby, ****all I want for Christmas is you**

**All the lights are shining**

**So brightly everywhere**

**And the sound of childrens'**

**Laughter fills the ****air**

Clary felt herself get really into it, as she danced her way to the staircase, the group dancing with her.

**And everyone is singing**

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing**

**Santa won't you bring me**

**The one I really need**

**Won't you please bring my baby to me**

**I don't want a lot for Christmas**

**This is all I'm asking for**

**I just wanna see my baby**

**Standing right outside my door**

Clary pointed to the door as Jace entered. His face still just as gorgeous as it was this morning, only there was no trace that anger had ever been there. And in that moment she knew he had been listening and maybe it was the way she sang it or how they were like one person and he could tell what she was thinking, but somehow he knew she was singing it for him.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true**

**Baby, ****all I want for Christmas is you**

Clary made her way toward Jace, butterfly's that weren't there before started knocking against her stomach. She didn't stop under she was close enough to feel his breath fanning her face. She wrapped her arms around him and stared him in the eyes, as she, Isabelle and Maia finished the song.

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

**All I want for Christmas is you, baby**

And with that she stood on her tip toes and kissed him, with all the love she had. This was her gift to him, herself. Although she knew it would never be enough she would give it to him and she knew in return he would give himself to her. His lips were soft and warm against hers, the feeling of love wrapped around her like a blanket. No one else would ever get to feel his lips move against theirs, because he belonged to her and she to him.

"I love you." Clary whispered when they broke apart. The others disappeared and Clary's entire world was filled with gold.

"I love you more." Jace said nuzzling his nose against hers.

Clary shook her head with a smile. "Impossible." And with that said she got a firm grip in his golden locks and pulled his lips to hers.

* * *

"Jace what is it? Can I look now?" Clary said as she stumbled up another step.

Jace let out a laugh and kept his hand cupped to her eyes. "Not yet, Clary."

Clary smiled as she stumbled up another step. She was so glad Jace had joined them with the rest of the decorating of the library and the Christmas tree. They had all piled up their presents under the tree and it seems even our Grinch Jace bought everyone a present as well. They had danced around the library as they decorated again and even Jace sang, his voice was the most beautiful thing Clary had ever heard. And in the end she got to put the angel on top of the tree. (Sorry to people who use a star. I always use an angel and I figured with them being demon fighters and all that would be the best fit.)

A blast of cold air hit Clary in the face and she shivered, as Jace took his hand off her eyes. She fluttered them open and sucked in a breath, lights hung all around the greenhouse. They flickered brightly in the dark and Clary felt the sudden urge to draw it. She looked over at Jace who smiled and led her further into the greenhouse. Her eyes looked at each light, thinking they looked like a different star.

"I just wanted to say sorry for what I said in the kitchen." Clary pulled her eyes away from the lights and back to her boyfriend. Only half his face was lit, the lights reflected off his hair and eyes, making him like angelic. 'Maybe we should have put him on the tree.' Clary thought, with a smile.

"So you did all this." Clary put her arms out in emphasis.

"Yeah, do you like it?" Clary stared at Jace and smiled, he was nervous at what she would say and it made him almost look human, if he didn't look like a Greek God maybe she would have thought he was.

"Like it? I love it." Clary said as Jace breathed a sigh of relief, she giggled at his silliness.

"Oh and the Pièce de résistance." He held out his hand and she took it tenderly, he led her over to a corner of the greenhouse and as the clocked struck 12, the midnight flower opened. Jace leaned down as whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas, Clarissa Morgenstern."

The last time he had done this it had been her birthday and she had hadn't been able to say anything back, but this year she could… she would.

Clary looked up at him with a smile. "Merry Christmas, Jace Lightwood." She leaned in just as he did and she felt it, the sparks. The electric energy the pulsed through her veins every time Jace kissed her.

Yep, Best Christmas Yet.

* * *

So what do you think? REVIEW.


End file.
